


Good morning Lion

by dodo3000



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is 28 and a succesful YouTuber while Dan is 18 years old and his fan. Phil has never replied to his messages until today..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning Lion

“Okay, see you in a few weeks!” Phil said to PJ and his girlfriend. They had packed up and taken the last of PJ’s belongings and stepped inside their car. Phil waved at them as they drove away. He felt a bit sad. His London apartment felt huge with just him living there. As he stepped back inside and went into the living room, he heared the echo of his footsteps, much like it had been before he and PJ moved in. “I guess I’m alone again”, he said out loud and sighed.

PJ had been a brilliant roommate and colleague. They had made many short films together with successes at various national and international film festivals. They formed the Avant Garde of British film making, maybe together with Bertie Gilbert. Phil hadn’t made his usual videos as much because of it, but when he did, PJ would often be around and the dynamic between the two was amazing, which made many people subscribe to both their YouTube channels. PJ was taking a few weeks off now, to settle into his new house in the suburbs.

Phil did not feel like making a video today. He felt crappy as he knew the next few weeks he would be quite alone. He did have friends but he only felt lonelier around them, because they were so different from Phil. PJ was the only one to truly appreciate Phil’s creative mind.

He sat down on his couch (PJ had taken the other one with him) and went on his laptop. He tweeted “I’m replying to comments on my newest video right now!” and went to YouTube.

“you are amazing, Phil!”, was commonly written. “are you gay?” was another one.

“your hair is so shiny, I want it!”

“thank you so much”, Phil replied and smiled to himself. He did like his hair and put lots of effort into it being as shiny and black as possible. “Ah, there he is”, Phil thought to himself. His number one fan. This person always commented on anything Phil ever published.

“you deserve a BAFTA for this :D <3”

“I loved the bit where you interrupted PJ and said RAWR”

“did you bring me a piece of moon rock from your adventures?”

The comments went on relentlessly. Phil had never replied though, he didn’t exactly know why not. But feeling lonely as he did now, he decided to answer some of the comments from this ‘danisnotonfire’ kid.

“Lion taught me how to growl properly :)”

“I didn’t bring a moonstone but I did bring the skin of a dead alien, interested?” Phil chuckled as danisnotonfire replied within a fraction of a second.

“I can tell you were taught by the best ;)”

“let me wear it like a coat, I hear space fashion is making a comeback this year”.

That night, Phil couldn’t sleep. He didn’t feel comfortable at all, sleeping in his house alone. He got his phone from beside the nightstand and went on twitter.

“@AmazingPhil I am learning too” Dan had tweeted him. Enclosed was a Vine of him roaring next to a lion at the London zoo.

“@danisnotonfire incredible! :O” Phil replied.

“@AmazingPhil not near your level of perfection though” Dan replied.

Phil watched the 6 second video over and over again. Dan was an extremely pretty guy. Phil felt adrenaline build up as he composed his next tweet.

“I can’t sleep, I am going for some nightly Starbucks”

Not a second had passed before Dan was on it. “I love Starbucks! Wish we could go together <3”

That was what Phil had been hoping for. He DM’d Dan “you live in London?” Phil swallowed, was he actually doing this? Dan could be an ax murderer for all he knew! But over time he had grown very accustomed to this little voice in the comments, just always being there to keep him company. Dan didn’t feel like such a stranger.

“I do and I am completely free tonight so just tell me where to be and I will”

“Regent Street Starbucks in an hour?” Phil typed, as his hands shook slightly.

“See you there :)”

Phil had gone from sad and lonely to COMPLETE PANIC MODE. He ran throught the house searching for his hair straightener, which ended up just being in his bedroom after all. He pulled all his clothes out of his closet, panicked more and finally decided on black skinny jeans and a checkered shirt, which looked cool in his opinion. He stuffed the rest back into his closet, and fully clothed, hair properly styled, (and he put some perfume on, without thinking about it really) he left the house for Regent Street. It was deadly cold and it already snowed, even though it was barely December.

“What if he isn’t there? WHAT IF HE IS THERE?!” Phil had first noticed Dan’s comments three whole years ago. They had never stopped. He suddenly felt very guilty. “Why didn’t I ever reply before?!” he thought. Dan had always been very supportive, and his comments made Phil a bit happy every time, maybe because he could rely on them being there. If Dan would ever cease to reply, Phil would know he had done something wrong. But that had never happened.

There he stood. Immaculate in all black, a long brown mane of hair framing his cute face, his cheeks red from the cold. danisnotonfire. Dan.

“IT IS HAPPENING” went through Phil’s head. “WHAT IF I DISAPPOINT” he shook the thoughts off quickly and stepped forward. The second Dan saw Phil, he ran towards him and flung his arms around him.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here” he said in a small voice. Phil hugged him tightly, as sudden emotion overwhelmed him.

“I cannot describe how happy I am right now”. Phil loosened his grip on Dan and looked him in the eyes. He saw tears streaming from them and he felt very moved because of it. He wiped Dan’s tears with his sleeve.

“It’s alright Dan, I’m here”.

“That’s right. You are always there, always there to cheer me up, even when I feel miserable” Dan went on.

“And you are always there to cheer me up with your comments” Phil replied. Dan’s wet eyes lit up and he hugged Phil again. Phil looked at the dark insides of the Starbucks they were standing in front of. “I guess I didn’t think about closing times just then” he said.

Dan laughed. It was a loud, wonderful noise. “You spoon! Do you know any places here that might be open?”

“Not really”, Phil confessed. Dan’s smile, eyes still watery, was so bright though that it made Phil feel optimistic. “Let’s go explore London” he said. Dan intertwined his arm with Phil’s.

After an hour of fruitlessly searching for an open café in the middle of the night, both Dan and Phil were utterly frozen.

“Do you just want to go to my place and have some coffee there?” Phil asked.

“I would love nothing more”, Dan replied. “But won’t we wake PJ?”

“PJ just moved out actually, he’s living with his girlfriend now”. Dan’s facial expression was that of great bewilderment. “Haha, yeah we keep it a secret for now, until he is settled and ready to make videos again”.

“He has a girlfriend?!” Dan exclaimed. “I thought…”

“Dan, you’re not one of those AmazingPJ shippers, are you?” Dan blushed furiously. It somehow made Phil feel warm inside. “Let’s go”. They took a cab to Phil’s place.

Phil couldn’t believe how well he and Dan hit it off. Their conversation went so smoothly, so effortlessly. And Dan was interested in lots of the same things as Phil. They ended up watching a few episodes of the first season of Buffy that night. They didn’t fall asleep until 8 am, on the couch, with Dan resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. When Phil woke up, Dan was still sleeping. He had wrapped his arms around Phil and his lips formed a slight smile. Phil couldn’t get over how beautiful Dan was. His hair, his face, his eyelashes… He felt a wave of heat boiling up in his body. He softly stroked Dan’s back. Dan slowly opened his eyes. They were the warmest kind of chocolaty brown Phil had ever seen. “Good morning” was all Phil could say. Dan smiled up at him. “Good morning Lion”.


End file.
